


It's A Wonderful World For Two

by LadyTabatha



Series: gotta make my own food (FE rarepairs) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Ewan is secretly kind of a sap, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gifts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marriage, Proposals, Traveling, a bunch of background relationships get mentioned but they aren't the focus, flower themed gifts, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha
Summary: He wants to show her everything, and she wants to see.//Amelia, Ewan, and their travels after the war.//Or, self-indulgent fluff (with way too many references to flowers) for one of my favorite FE:SS pairings.
Relationships: Amelia & Ewan, Amelia/Ewan (Fire Emblem)
Series: gotta make my own food (FE rarepairs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	It's A Wonderful World For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened. I wrote this in one sitting, and it just kind of flowed out of me. Enjoy, I guess?

The first place they go, after everything is over, is to Jehanna. Gerik is marrying his sister, they’re starting a school, and he wants to be there. Amelia has no objections; she’d never been particularly close with Tethys or her husband, but she hadn’t had much time to see the sights in Jehanna the last time they were there.

Not many plants grow in the desert, but the ones that do are fascinating. Ewan shows her how to get water from cacti. He digs up the bulbs of small flowers called desert lilies, and makes them into a mash that tastes almost like potatoes.

Once they arrive at a city, they explore the outdoor market together, and it’s like nothing she’s ever seen before. The stalls are all draped with bright fabrics, and the merchants are hawking their wares. There are spices she’s never heard of before, exquisitely patterned rugs, and fine jewelry. Ewan buys her a flower-shaped hairpin. She tries to protest, but he insists. 

“You don’t have to do this for me!”

“I know. I’m doing it because I want to. Besides, I think it’ll look good on you.”

He’s right. The rose quartz petals and the emerald leaves are gorgeous. It’s the prettiest thing she’s ever owned.

\---------

The next place they visit is Rausten. It seems appropriate, to circle the continent before they return to Grado. L’Arachel gives them a warm welcome, in her usual dramatic way. The various temples are beautiful. They’re all unique, too: one is made of sandstone, another made of snowy marble, a third made of a gray-and-white rock she doesn’t recognize. Ewan says it looks very nice, and then laughs. She doesn’t get the joke, and tells him so, but that only makes him laugh harder.

The most famous temple is located in the capital. It’s a huge, rectangular granite building, with five spires rising from it. There are suns and moons and stars carved into the sides. It’s surrounded by lush green grass and beds of flowers. There are roses and camellias and chrysanthemums, and more flowers that neither of them can name. The trees are covered in leaves of amber and scarlet.

He buys her something here, too, a necklace with a fine golden chain and a golden pendant shaped like a flower. Amelia doesn’t object this time, because she’s bought something for him. It’s a light blue cloak, nearly identical to the one he’s outgrown.

\----------

The cloak is just in time, since an early winter hits as they travel through Carcino. They stay in one place for nearly a month, their tents pitched inside a small cave as a blizzard rages outside. The day after the snow stops, Ewan wakes her up early. She nearly punches him twice, first for waking her up and again when she realizes he’s inside her tent.

Once she sees what he wanted to show her, though, she can’t stay mad at him. The sun is rising over the mountains, painting the skies with orange and pink. The light hits the snow and makes it sparkle, and the whole scene feels like a dream. They pack up their things in silence, unwilling to disturb the solemn hush.

Traveling through the mountains takes time, and it’s close to the end of winter when they visit Ewan’s old teacher. Saleh has gotten married, it seems, and to none other than _Princess Eirika_. Amelia has to wonder how that happened, although they do seem happy together. Snowdrops are peeking through the snowdrifts as they leave the cottage. Ewan buys her a copper bracelet in Teraz, with flower designs etched into the metal.

\----------

It’s spring when they arrive in Frelia. The trees are green again, and it seems like the world is truly coming alive. Daffodils and tulips dot the wayside. Irises and crocuses bloom in the woods. He buys something here, too, but doesn’t let her see it right away.

They’ve stopped for the night when he does show it to her. They’ve pitched their tents in a beautiful clearing, with a rippling stream nearby. The sun is just beginning to set, and the sky is streaked with orange, yellow, and purple. A light breeze shakes the trees, causing the leaves to rustle slightly. 

She turns to look at him, and her breath gets caught in her throat. Ewan is down on one knee, and she can finally see what he bought. It’s a ring.

“Amelia,” he starts. His hands are shaking. “We’ve been traveling together for a while now, and…” he takes a deep breath. “I’d like it if we could be together like this for the rest of our lives. So, if you feel the same way… will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she cries. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!”

He slides the ring onto her finger. It’s silver, with a ruby shaped like a rose.

“Besides,” he says. “Once we get married, we’ll only need to carry around one tent.”

She smacks him on the shoulder.

“Hey!” 

“You deserved that.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

\---------

They get married in Renais and in summer, under blooming magnolia trees. She’s wearing every piece of jewelry he’s ever given her. She feels like her heart is about to burst as she says, “I do.”

Later, she asks him a question that’s been bothering her for a while. “Why does it seem that everything you give me has a flower theme?”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, laughing nervously. “Well, you see… you’ve always kind of reminded me of a flower. Flowers bloom everywhere, and all the time, and they make people happy. I get the feeling you’d thrive in just about any circumstance, and you make me happier than I’ve ever been. I guess that’s kind of sappy, but it’s just how I feel.”

“That’s… that’s really sweet, Ewan.”

“Is it? Well, it’s the truth.”

She kisses him.


End file.
